There is no I in team
by The-Lady-Smaell
Summary: S.H.I.E.L.D and the members of the Avengers have made many enemies over the years. Tony and Bruce are about to discover the lengths people will go through for revenge and will have to come together to survive or else everything will be lost. *Rated for graphic content, warnings will posted on chapter to chapter basis*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Uh... Okay The Avengers are getting my own brand of twisted love. Boris (my pet plot bunny) has been on the drama carrots again and has demanded I write this *Glares* Stupid bunny.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except maybe 12% of a toothbrush. XD

Warnings: Um... Some Tony Stark potty mouth but I think that's a standard, possible OOCness and that's it really.

**FOR SCIENCE!**

There is no 'I' in Team.

Prologue: Pick-Pocketed.

Like most situations this one started on beautiful sunny day...

New York was bustling hive of activity people rushing from place to place, minds cluttered with the mundane and the trivial. Amidst the throng of residents, commuters and tourist's two men walked side by side chattering amicably, well one was talking rather emphatically while the other just smiled and nodded.

"I'm telling you Bruce this will work..."

The first man was easily recognizable; Tony Stark was not someone who couldn't be recognized even if he wanted too, which of course he didn't. But even dressed down in cargo pants, t-shirt and leather jacket it was hard not to notice the dark-haired man. He waved his hands enthusiastically while trying to explain his latest idea almost knocking out a few of the passer-by's in the process.

His companion was not as easily recognizable.

He was dressed in simple cotton pants and a long sleeved button down shirt and there was an air of _awkwardness _about him that meant that people unconsciously gave him a wide birth. He ran a hand through the tousled grey streaked hair trying to make himself invisible among the crowd as Tony waxed lyrical, trying hard to ignore the stares being thrown their way.

"Tony..."

The billionaire stopped and shot his friend a quizzical look.

"What is it Big Guy?"

Bruce rolled his eyes and replied in a hushed tone.

"You are aware that the sidewalk is for people to you know walk and not be knocked out by low flying arms."

Stark laughed loudly and clapped a hand on the physicist's shoulder.

"Do I detect a hint of snark there my good doctor?"

The physicist gave a small cheeky smile.

"Snark Mr. Stark? I thought that was your department?"

Tony laughed again at the comment, witty come-back already spilling from his lips.

"I'm Tony Stark, _everything _is my department."

There was another eye roll as Banner dodged the oncoming human traffic, a look of discomfort on his face. Noticing the way the other man withdrew Tony let out a small sigh and removed his hand from Bruce's shoulder, the man was permanently uncomfortable in his own skin and it frustrated the billionaire to no end. That was the reason for today's little outing, a way to try and reacclimatize the physicist to actual human interaction. He hadn't been kidding when he said that Bruce needed to strut more, the man had so much potential it made Stark's teeth hurt but if he couldn't be around people he couldn't achieve an iota of it.

Hence Tony's radical re-introduction program.

He was about to prod the man into another bantering match when something collided with his shoulder knocking him sideways. With a growl he rounded on the something and met a pair of innocent baby blue eyes in a young masculine face. The young man looked utterly mortified and immediately began to apologize profusely; Tony smiled sharply and nodded in return at the youngster's earnest apology, knowing that Bruce would give him hell if he didn't play nice.

Stark mentally snorted at that thought, playing nice had never been in his vocabulary and he wasn't about to start now.

After finally shooing the kid away the two scientists continued their walk through the streets of New York City, talking about everything and nothing at the same time until they finally reached their destination.

"This is your luxury restaurant Tony?" A dark brow rose in exasperated amusement.

"Of course!" The billionaire grinned winningly, dragging the other man by the arm.

"It's a shawarma restaurant." Bruce tried to not sound like a scolding parent.

Tony was unfazed by his companion's lack of enthusiasm and continued tugging on his arm.

"But it's _our _shawarma restaurant, our secret special 'Avengers' hangout!"

"Tony... We ate here once and it was awkward as hell."

The man would not be deterred and walked into the joint still babbling on and on until it was all pretty much white noise in Bruce's ears. He'd long since adapted to tuning out Tony's nonsensical rambling and just went with it. They showed themselves to a table and pretended to peruse the menu bickering over ideas for the Ironman suit and a few other theoretical projects Bruce was working on until the waitress rather hesitantly came over.

"What would you gents like today?"

Tony flashed his patented 'Stark' smile.

"Whatever the house recommends and a cup of your finest coffee for me."

The waitress jotted down the order and turned to the other man sat at the table, the physicist quirked his lips in the semblance of a smile.

"Um... Same here, except could I have a green tea."

She scurried off to the kitchen with the order, returning five minutes later with two plates of food and their drinks. Suddenly feeling ravenous Bruce immediately dug into the food and let out a noise of approval as the flavors washed over his tongue. Whether it was because this time they hadn't just fought a life or death battle it tasted better than last time. Tony seemed to be in agreement eagerly tearing into the meat and practically drowning himself in black coffee. When they had eaten their fill the two men procrastinated over what remained of their drinks discussing their day, Tony's voice full of smug self-righteousness.

"See I told you it wouldn't be so bad."

Bruce couldn't disagree with the other man but the day was far from over, there was still plenty of time for something to go awry. He knew that his ingrained pessimism was probably unhealthy but there was already enough about him that was unhealthy that a little more wouldn't really make much of a difference. When the physicist voiced his thoughts Tony gave him an incredulous look muttering something about 'Self-esteem issues' under his breath. A bickering match over 'Strutting' later both men were ready to leave and Tony asked for the bill, which the waitress was more than happy to oblige as their heated debate had been disturbing the other customers.

Tony grinned as she returned and began groping around in his jacket for his wallet, a puzzled look crossing his face as he couldn't find it.

"Tony?" Bruce asked a little concerned.

The billionaire furrowed his brow still giving himself a thorough pat-down and turned wide eyes to his companion.

"It's gone, my wallet it's gone."

The physicist frowned it seemed odd that Tony would misplace something but certainly not out of the question, they had after all left in a hurry.

"Are you sure you didn't leave it at the tower? You could ring JARVIS and find out."

Tony paused for a second to contemplate the suggestion.

"Good idea big guy! I'll ring and sort this shit out in a nanosecond."

It was at this point the two men made important discovery number two.

"Fuck! My phone is gone as well."

Tony's brain whirred as he thought over their journey, immediately putting two and two together and growling furiously under his breath when it made five.

"That bastard fucking pick pocketed me, ME! Oh hell no I am not standing for this bullshit."

Bruce rubbed his temple trying to ease the building pressure, he'd suspected something like this was going to happen and lo and behold it had. This was the reason he didn't have or do nice things, karma usually came and bit like a bitch. He turned to the still ranting man and attempted to placate him but Tony was having absolutely none of it, lips twisted into a vicious snarl. Beside them the waitress had an odd look on her face somewhere caught between fear and exasperation and jumped when Tony stood suddenly making a bee-line for the door and cursing up a storm. He was about to walk out when he was stopped by a burly chef wielding a ladle threateningly.

"You no skip out on payment."

Tony sighed clearly not in the mood for interruptions to his tirade.

"I wasn't skipping out, I was in the middle of an important realization."

He enunciated every word like he was talking to a toddler which the chef apparently didn't like as he tapped the ladle against his thick arms, a disgruntled look on his face.

"Then pay."

The billionaire turned to Bruce and gave an uncomfortable smile.

"Bruce, pay these nice people would you..."

There was a moment of awkward silence before the physicist rather hesitantly replied.

"Um, I don't have any money..."

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

The sound of metal bouncing off muscle filled the silent room.

"No money? Then you work."

The two scientists looked at one another in abject horror.

"Well fucknuts..." Tony muttered under his breath.

Three hours later found the two men smelling of dish soap and storming into the tower, well Tony stormed and Bruce followed quietly behind. They had finally managed to escape the 'blasted restaurant' (Bruce's description not Tony's, Tony's opinions on the place would have sounded like a flat line.) and now the billionaire was ready and raring to go and find the little fucktard that thought it was a good idea to steal from Tony _fucking _Stark.

"JARVIS I need you to get a GPS tracking program up and running and I need it done yesterday."

"Right away Sir. May I inquire as to what we're tracking?"

Tony glared at the ceiling as though the AI had somehow been a part of this illustrious plot to piss him the hell off.

"My phone JARVIS.."

There was a moment of awkward silence and if Bruce didn't know that the AI had no sense of humor he was sure that JARVIS would have been laughing uncontrollably at this point.

"Right away Sir."

It took JARVIS less than half an hour to locate Tony's phone and the billionaire grinned evilly as the AI displayed the coordinates on one of the many holo-screens littering their work space. Tony then grabbed his coat and made his way to the door, the look on his face meaning that he intended to cause some chaos. As an afterthought he turned to Bruce and raised an eyebrow.

"You coming big guy?"

The physicist considered it for a moment and then decided it was probably a good idea, if only to stop Tony doing something crazy that would land him in jail as he really didn't feel like being the one to bail him out or being the person to ask Pepper too. Bruce shuddered, that woman was scary sometimes. He picked up his coat and followed his friend to the door, noting Stark's rapidly widening grin with annoyance and a sharp glare in his direction.

"Don't be getting any idea's Stark. I'm coming for moral support and as your conscience."

Tony shrugged, still grinning.

He had a thief to confront.

~End Prologue~

A/N: Admittedly this is a somewhat light-hearted opening but it isn't going to stay that way. Reviews and constructive criticism appreciated.

Smaell out!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading and faving! You're awesome (Like totally so). Without further ado I present some actual plot ^_^

Warnings: Um… swearing little bit of blood.

There is no I in team.

_He picked up his coat and followed his friend to the door, noting Stark's rapidly widening grin with annoyance and a sharp glare in his direction._

_"Don't be getting any idea's Stark. I'm coming for moral support and as your conscience."_

_Tony shrugged, still grinning._

_He had a thief to confront._

Chapter One: Come into my parlor.

The flash car sped through the crowded streets of New York City and while Tony was completely at ease with the high speed, Bruce's fingers were digging in to the expensive leather seat with alarming pressure. When they finally stopped at a set of traffic lights the physicist's let out a sigh of relief and allowed his body to relax minutely.

"Umm... Tony could we perhaps drive a little slower?"

The billionaire seemed not to hear Bruce his attention captured by the rather attractive woman in the car next to them. Bruce rolled his eyes as Tony played his playboy persona to a tee, revving the Audi's engine and flashing the woman a bright smile. The woman flushed and smiled back before pulling away and Stark turned back to his companion a vicious grin on his face as he revved the engine and took off at full tilt, music blaring from the speakers.

"So what were you saying Big Guy?" Stark practically yelled over the deafening music.

Bruce took a deep breath and tried to calm the raging whirl of emotions, mainly annoyance, surging through him.

"I was wondering if we could drive a little slower and more quietly."

Tony gave a soft snort clearly contemplating whether to push his luck before he dropped the car down several gears bringing it to a leisurely cruise and cranked down the aging rock music he was so fond of.

"That better?"

The physicist nodded and stared out the passenger window wondering again how he'd ended up in this situation.

_Oh that's right I'm here to stop Tony doing something he'll regret... And a bang up job you are doing their Banner._

This whole scenario screamed disaster and was setting of warning bells in the back of Bruce's mind but, and this was the irritating thing about this, he could not let Tony do this on his own. As much as it was causing these internal alarms to set off he could not let his friend (still a relatively new concept to him) go and get himself into trouble regardless of the danger both public and personal. Because Tony's concept of trouble was big trouble and once he was set on doing something there was very little anyone could do to dissuade him.

So much for avoiding stressful situations.

Stark seemingly concerned by the other man's silence frowned.

"What's up Brucey? You're never usually this quiet... Look if it's about the woman at the lights you know I was only playing around..."

Banner shook his head.

"It wasn't that at all... It's just, I can't help feeling that something horrible is about to happen and before you even say it Tony I know exactly what you're thinking so you don't need to give me another lecture about paranoia."

Tony gaped for a second then gave a dark chuckle.

"My, my, seems you got right inside my head there my dear doctor was it everything you dreamed of and more? I'm guessing more it was _my _head after all."

Bruce grimaced, could Tony not take anything seriously? He sighed and fiddled with his glasses, a nervous gesture he had never been able to shake.

"I know 'serious' is not your default setting but Tony I'm trying to make a point, something doesn't feel right about this..."

There was a tense moment between the two men. Stark was used to the other man's innate sense of paranoia, hell if he'd been through half of what Bruce had been through he'd be gibbering and licking windows in some expensive mental hospital somewhere up-state. But the thing was he never pushed the point unless he was really concerned and for him to do so over this little outing grated against his nerves. He was Tony _fucking _Stark for fucks sake, he could take care of a little sneak thief without causing world war three, at least he thought so.

"I'll tell you what Big Guy, the second anything deigns to go wrong or smell fishy we'll get the fuck out of there ok? No questions asked we're gone and you get to say 'I told you so' to Tony Stark."

It wasn't perfect not by a long shot but Bruce took the compromise for what it was, knowing that he was lucky to have even gotten that out of the billionaire.

"I... Okay... Fine." The words slipped uncomfortably from the physicist's mouth.

Tony grinned and instantly began fiddling around with the Audi's satellite navigation which had for the second time this journey tried to get them to turn down a dead end street.*

"JARVIS will you please give me an optimal route? The sat-nav is being a pissy little bitch again."

There was a clucking noise from Tony's earpiece and again Bruce wondered if the AI was being amused at his creator's expense, it certainly seemed more human than most people he met and Bruce couldn't help but sense the smugness when the very British voice spoke.

"Of course Sir, but if you'd just asked me in the first place instead of relying on such an _archaic _system you would have already arrived at your destination."

Tony scowled.

"I believe I asked for a route, not a running commentary and besides the sat-nav has a far sexier voice than you, it's nice to hear something other than insufferable for a change."

"Of course Sir." The AI replied glibly.

After the exchange the car fell into silence as the billionaire followed JARVIS's directions. Bruce sat lost in his own little world as the dingy back streets of New York passed him by. He still couldn't shake the decidedly wrong feeling he was experiencing but at the moment there was very little he could do to rectify it. Finally the car slowed to a halt outside a grungy apartment building and Tony lifted up his sunglasses, whistling sarcastically.

"Well this is a real home away from home."

Bruce didn't answer and unbuckled his seatbelt sliding out from the expensive leather seats. Weary eyes surveyed the building it certainly wasn't the worst place he'd been to but it came pretty close, there were war torn hovels in India that were more appealing than this place.

With a quick nod to his fellow Avenger Tony started toward the entrance not before quickly setting the alarm on the car.

"JARVIS where are we going?"

"Third floor Sir, apartment at the end of the corridor."

The two men ascended the stairs trying to ignore the stares that were being thrown their way from the slum's residents. Bruce couldn't help but feel a shudder pass through him; he'd seen looks like that many times in the furthest reaches of humanity.

Desperation.

Hunger.

Fear.

The looks of those with nothing left to lose.

They finally reached the apartment and Tony looked at the door with distaste and was ready to kick it in when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He raised an eyebrow at Bruce who gave a shrug.

"Maybe it would be a good idea to not start this encounter off with a criminal offence."

The billionaire looked like he was about to say something but then shook his head.

"Fine, fine what would you do then Mr. Civil?"

"Well I think knocking on the door might be a good start."

Tony looked repulsed at the very thought of doing something remotely normal or civil but he obliged and hammered on the door, fist balled tight. It swung open and shut again with very little resistance and Tony frowned deeply.

"Well that was odd." He said simply pushing the door lightly.

Bruce privately agreed.

"Maybe we should call..."

Stark shook his head vigorously.

"No, this is my... Well _our _problem, we don't need help from Captain Patriotism or the spy kids."

The physicist mentally snorted at the nicknames but kept a stern outer front. The paranoia was clawing at the back of his mind like a persistent itch and Bruce could feel the Other Guy starting to stir against his will. Still frowning Tony pushed the door open fully and scoped out the hallway before walking inside without so much as a word of warning.

"Hi honey I'm home!"

The warm and jovial greeting was full of dark undertones as the billionaire began to move through the apartment eyes narrowed but alert. Bruce hesitantly followed and shut the front door behind them not wanting the entire neighborhood to watch what was about to happen. The last thing any of them needed was a media shit storm raining down on their heads.

"Tony..?"

At first there was no reply and so the physicist called out to his friend again, a tremor of worry in his voice. This time Stark replied.

"In here Banner."

Bruce frowned; Tony had called him 'Banner'. Tony never called him by his surname unless trying to provoke him but this didn't feel like provocation, his voice was all wrong low and somewhat hollow. Worry wormed its way through his gut and he had to stop a minute to take a deep steadying breath before following the sound of his friend's voice. Bruce found the billionaire stood in the doorway of what he presumed was the apartment's single bedroom body leaning against the frame and obscuring the room's contents from view.

"Tony..? Did you find something?" He asked coming to a halt behind the other man, not entirely sure if he wanted the answer.

There was a barely perceptible slump of Tony's shoulders and when he spoke it was in the same dulcet, empty tone.

"Yeah... I found something."

He moved aside allowing the physicist access to the room and Bruce felt his breath catch in his throat. The room itself was relatively average a simple office space complete with bed, book shelf and computer desk. It was what was at the computer desk that had made Bruce's breath catch, slumped over face planted into the keyboard was the young man who had pick-pocketed Tony. His blue eyes were wide but unseeing and there was a shocked look on his face.

"Is he...?"

Tony's mouth was a grim line.

"Dead? I'd say so... The knife protruding from his back is kind of a dead giveaway."

Bruce's eyes narrowed at the tact-less comment.

"Tony... I think we should be leaving."

There was the barest hint of a nod and Stark began moving back toward the front door, hand flying up to activate his earpiece.

"I don't think I've ever agreed with you more Big Guy. JARVIS can you patch me through to the 911 switchboard."

There was a brief moment of complete silence.

"JARVIS...?" Tony reiterated confused and more than a little concerned.

Again there was a heavy silence and no reply from the unscrupulous AI. The two men looked at one another worry etched across their features and Bruce practically ran to the front door twisting the handle violently.

The door didn't budge.

They were locked in.

And every panic reflex Bruce possessed was kicking into overdrive.

He could see his vision beginning to tint green, knew that very,_ very_ soon he would be past the point of no return and that New York would be getting an unscheduled visit from a very angry Other Guy. He vaguely felt a hand on his shoulder and heard Tony's voice telling him calmly that 'he had this, that all he had to do was breathe' but his vision was rapidly tunneling and all he could feel was the _rage_.

He'd _told _Tony this had been a bad idea.

Tony watched as Bruce fought the impending transformation with morbid fascination, he'd never been this up close and personal with the physicist so close to the edge and although he knew he should be terrified he wasn't. He trusted the Hulk after all but knew that although technically he was a 'no smash' target (like 90% sure there) the rest of New York certainly wasn't and Bruce would never forgive himself if he 'broke' it again.

"You can control this Brucey, just breath man."

Acid green eyes sparkled in the dim light of the apartment before suddenly going very wide and shutting as the man went limp. Stark just about moved in time to stop the other man careening face first into the floor, struggling to redistribute the weight.

"The fuck...?"

"My apologies Mr. Stark I felt that an untimely appearance from your companions alter-ego would have put a severe dampener on proceedings."

The voice was mechanical and crackly, clearly being filtered in through the deceased tenant's less than satisfactory sound system. It reminded the billionaire of an earlier incarnation of JARVIS, an incarnation that had been nothing but a cold voice with harsh rebuttals. Tony fought down a shudder and readjusted his position eyes darting around the room trying to spot the hidden cameras watching them and frowning when he couldn't find a single one. Whoever it was, they were good.

"What did you do to Bruce!?" He growled.

There was a whir of noise as the speakers crackled.

"I have just sedated him."

The billionaire's grip reflexively tightened on his unconscious friend as his mouth pulled into a snarl. One did not _just _do anything to Bruce Banner. It was something he had learnt during his (thankfully very, very brief) affiliation with General Ross, Bruce's resistance to most things was astronomical and it was part of what had intrigued him into participating in that cluster-fuck of an operation.

"Oh well that's just dandy." There was no attempt to hide the sarcasm.

"Dr. Banner is functioning within acceptable parameters, your concern is therefore unwarranted Mr. Stark. There are much more pressing matters for you to be concerned with."

Tony _really _hated whoever this asshole was already. With great difficulty he maneuvered the unconscious physicist onto the dilapidated couch and glared at the ceiling.

"_Acceptable parameters_? What the fuck!? He's a person not a machine and you honestly think there are more pressing matters than his well being?"

A hollow, tinny sound that could have been mistaken for a laugh erupted from the speakers.

"Certainly Mr. Stark, how about the matter of your well being?"

The billionaire froze for a split at those words, he was no stranger to danger or threats but it didn't mean that he enjoyed them being directed at his person. However it was something he knew how to deal with and he let a grim smile cross he features.

"Well that's always a matter, I mean how boring would the world be without me around..." He casually walked around the room, trying to calculate any other possible escape routes "Seriously there are people who get up in the morning just to find out which brand of coffee I'm having for breakfast and you wouldn't want to disappoint the masses."

Tony came to a stop and mentally growled in frustration, the apartment was locked down tighter than fort Knox, they had obviously done their homework and it showed. All visible windows were booby-trapped although with what he couldn't quite discern but it looked like a nasty combination of incendiaries but to be sure he'd have to take a closer look and he was pretty sure the asshole wouldn't let him close.

"Mr. Stark. As amusing as your antics are your blatant stall for time is disappointing and I grow tired of this stage of the game. Take a look under the coffee table."

The billionaire glared again at the ceiling, he hated being told what to do.

"Oh you got me a gift, how wonderful."

The cockiness immediately faded when Tony actually took a look at his 'gift', recognizing what it was instantly.

"You son of a bitch."

The mechanical voice laughed again.

"And so the facade finally slips Mr. Stark, I thought you would appreciate to see that the fruits of your labors had not been forgotten... Merchant of Death."

Stark felt a shudder run through him at the old moniker and a look of disgust crossed his face the time for games was over, that had been made blatantly apparent by the device laid before him. How this person had known about never mind been able to obtain a version of his 'Gigant' prototype, his last weapons design before Afghanistan Tony didn't know but he did know that this person was not some run of the mill crackpot and he needed to tread with caution.

"Where did you get this?"

There was silence from the speakers and the billionaire bristled, his patience wearing thin in light of the new threat.

"I said where did you get this you sick fuck!?" Tony's voice was practically a growl.

"Are you sure you really want to know the answer to that Mr. Stark?"

Dark eyes flashed dangerously, was this person retarded or something? Of course he wanted to know what sack of shit had apparently sold his design to the highest bidder. The very idea of it made his stomach churn unpleasantly, it was the whole thing with Obie all over again and he vowed to make those responsible pay.

"You obviously don't know me very well."

"On the contrary I believe I know you all too well, which is why I know you can't win this battle of wits your morality is holding you back."

"You need to make your mind up..." Tony gave a hollow laugh "I mean first you're calling me a murderer and then you're saying I have morals? I think the wires in that little brain of yours got crossed somewhere along the way."

There was a crackle over speakers that sounded suspiciously like a growl and when the voice returned there was a dangerous edge to it.

"Watch your words _Stark _and know your place."

As if to emphasize the point the 'Gigant' flared into life, the electronics whirring furiously and the bright numbers on what was obviously the timer beginning to count down. In any other situation Tony would have been mortified that his tech had been bastardized by something as ostentatious as a timer but at the moment he was more concerned about the people within a three block radius should the device go off.

"Okay, okay you made your point now turn of your shiny new toy and let's talk about this without the impending threat of death hanging over our heads."

There was no response from their captor and the timer ominously ticked down. The billionaire began to feel panic rising in his chest but quickly squashed it, he was Iron Man, he was an Avenger and more than that he was Tony _Fucking _Stark, he would not be intimidated especially not by some bastard love-child of _his _technology. Mouth set in a grim line he knew what he had to do.

A quick search of the apartment yielded a small collection of tools, nothing spectacular but he'd worked with far less to create much more so they were adequate. With a deep breath he pulled the 'Gigant' from under the table and carefully propped open the casing exposing the complicated circuitry beneath.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The voice intoned.

Tony ignored it defiantly, the first thing he'd checked for was a remote detonator and upon seeing none at least knew that the asshole couldn't blow the damn thing up in his face.

The frown that had been on his lips deepened as he examined the components memory running double time to remember exactly what each pieces function was. The knowledge came back quickly and smoothly as though it hadn't been neglected for the last three years and it actually made Tony feel a little sick inside that he couldn't escape his roots so easily.

Ignoring the nausea he continued his work, he was quickly able to disconnect the reaction cylinders from the element but it was when he came to the power supply there was a slight snag.

It had been booby-trapped.

Sighing he rolled his eyes at the rudimentary design; he'd been making circuit trip-wires like this since he was ten. That however didn't mean it would be ineffective, if anything its simple design worked in its favor and Tony knew he had to work carefully. Dark eyes darted along the mish-mash of wires, picking out the decoys and finally focusing in on the trap. With a smirk he disconnected the final combination of wires and yanked out the circuit board with relish watching as the lights blinked and faded.

All except the ostentatious timer.

With a frown he plucked the timepiece away from the 'Gigant' watching as the seconds stubbornly ticked down to zero. Just what was going on? Why was the timer still going? Was there another device? Tony's stomach plummeted at that thought but it was too late now, the countdown had reached the last ten seconds.

Ten.

Tony mentally apologized to all the people he'd knowingly wronged.

Nine.

Eight.

Seven.

Tony apologized to Bruce for not trusting his instincts.

Six.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Tony apologized to Pepper for not being a better boss and partner.

Two.

One.

Zero.

There was an oppressive silence as the counter flashed zero and for a few minutes nothing happened. Sensing his victory Tony jumped to his feet in triumph and poked the timer vigorously with his finger.

"Ha! Take that you washed up relic!"

This was apparently the wrong thing to say.

As he jabbed the contraption as series of mechanical clicks sounded and before the billionaire knew what had happened a gaseous mixture had been sprayed in his face and he fell to his knee's coughing.

_Damn it knockout gas…._

He clawed his way toward the door in a vain attempt at finding help but it was too late, far too late for that. The world slipped into darkness.

~End Chapter one~

A/N: TADAH! I finished the chapter yay! OMG Tony just hates me… I cannot write him to save my life. *Coughs* Anywho… Push a button, any button, preferably the review button. *Wink wink*


End file.
